Люди (Skyrim)
< Skyrim Эта страница содержит список всех NPC Скайрима, имеющих собственное имя. Здесь не перечислены автоматически генерируемые персонажи, такие как бандиты. Некоторые NPC могут стать спутниками главному герою и оказать помощь в битве с врагами. |style="border-style:solid hidden hidden hidden;background:#fbefd5;"| |- |colspan=2 style="border-style:hidden hidden solid hidden;background:#fbefd5;"| |- |colspan=2|* Временные квестовые спутники не отмечаются. |- |colspan=2|DG — обозначает людей, добавленных в Dawnguard. |- |colspan=2|HF — обозначает людей, добавленных в Hearthfire. |} __TOC__ Города 'Жители Данстара' |style=width:170px| |style=width:180px| |} [[Люди (Skyrim)#intnote_ferry|'^a']] Этот паромщик может быть нанят вами для поездки в другие прибрежные города Скайрима (Виндхельм и Солитьюд). [[Люди (Skyrim)#intnote_sithis|'^b']] Появится только после завершения квеста "Слава Ситису!". [[Люди (Skyrim)#intnote_madness|'^c']] Появится, если останется в живых после завершения квеста "Лекарство от безумия". [[Люди (Skyrim)#intnote_rise|'^d']] Появится только в ходе квеста "Солнце всходит на востоке". 'Жители Фолкрита' |style=width:200px| |style=width:22px| |} * Появится только после завершения квеста "Мшистая пещера". 'Жители Маркарта' |style=width:290px| | style="width:240px;"| |} 'Жители Морфала' |style=width:150px| |style=width:170px| |} * Живет в этом доме, но работает в "Хижине тауматурга". 'Жители Рифтена' |style=width:220px| |style=width:220px| |} * Only becomes a merchant if Balimund is killed †''' Thieves Guild ally '''‡ Thieves Guild member 'Жители Солитьюда' |style=width:300px| | style="width:230px;"| |} Whiterun People | style="width:215px;"| | style="width:215px;"| |} * Only appears after Dragon Rising. ** Only appears after the Stormcloaks quest Battle for Whiterun. *** Only appears after the Imperial Legion quest Message to Whiterun. **** Owns Chillfurrow Farm but sleeps here. † This person only sells goods at the market. †† Backup innkeeper for Hulda; also backup merchant for Belethor. * This bug is fixed by version 1.2 of the Unofficial Skyrim Patch.. Windhelm People | style="width:239px;"| | style="width:240px;"| |} Winterhold People | style="width:195px;"| | style="width:195px;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=2 editTowns http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=3 editDragon Bridge People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} † May be killed in the Dark Brotherhood quest, Hail Sithis! ‡ Gets killed in the Dark Brotherhood quest, Breaching Security http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=4 editHelgen People * Here only during the opening quest, Unbound, after which bandits will take over Helgen. † Never seen again after the beginning of the game—presumably killed. †† Killed while attempting to escape. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=5 editIvarstead People | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} † Moves to Riften after The Book of Love. ‡ May move to Riften after The Book of Love depending on your choices. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=6 editKarthwasten People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=7 editRiverwood People | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Whiterun Guards appear after Before the Storm is completed. * Appears only if he was followed during Unbound. † Leaves once Alduin's Wall is begun. Orgnar becomes innkeeper. ‡ Only becomes a merchant if Lucan Valerius is killed. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=8 editRorikstead People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=9 editShor's Stone People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Крепости орков Жители Душник-Йала | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Жители Ларгашбура | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Жители Мор Казгура | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Жители Нарзулбура | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=15 editMilitary Camps http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=16 editImperial Camps http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=17 editStormcloak Camps http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=18 editMinor Settlements http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=19 editDarkwater Crossing People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} * This person only appears after completing Extracting an Argonian. 'Жители Форта Стражи РассветаDG' | style="width:211px;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=21 editKynesgrove People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} * This person only becomes an innkeeper if Iddra is dead. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=22 editStonehills People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=23 editVolkihar Keep PeopleDG | style="width:182px;"| |} * The presence of these people in this location is affected by quests and/or player choices in gameplay. Другие маленькие поселения | style="width:197px;"| | style="width:197px;"| |} * Only during Kill Ennodius Papius. ** Depending on the results of No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. *** Either until Mourning Never Comes or until completion of Delayed Burial. **** Only while The Ghost of Old Hroldan is active. ***** Only if the Imperials regain control of the Rift. † Only becomes innkeeper if Eydis is killed. Другие локации 'Жители Грота Утопленника' * Все охотники на Синдинга появляются в пещере только во время выполнения квеста "Зов луны". 'Жители Ущелья Светлых СтруйDG' 'Жители Забытой долиныDG' 'Экипаж "Катарии"' * Погибает во время выполнения квеста "Слава Ситису!". 'Жители Совнгарда' |style=width:180px| |} * Зависит от того, как далеко вы продвинулись по квестовой линии Соратников. † Зависит от того, как далеко вы продвинулись по квестовой линии Гражданской войны, а также от того, какую сторону вы выбрали. ‡ Появляется, только если убит во время игры. § Появляется, только если завершен квест "Поджигай!". Странники |style=width:140px| |style=width:150px| |} * Путешествуют между Вайтраном и Маркартом. ** Путешествуют между Рифтеном и Данстаром. *** Путешествуют между Виндхельмом и Солитьюдом. † Эти люди становятся скупщиками краденого после завершения квеста "Доставить лунный сахар Ри'саду". Следующие NPC могут быть случайно встречены в любой местности: *'Одержимый беженец' *'Ардвен' *'Бальбус' *'Боттар' и Сонд *'Страж Рассвета - рекрут Хакар'DG *'Пьет-до-Дна' *'Фалдрус' *'М'Айк Лжец' *'Старый орк' *'Плотис Карвейн' *'Салония Карвейн' *'Сайгар' *'Тальсгар Странник' *'Тарон Дрет'DG http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=32 editOverworld / Wilderness Категория:Skyrim→NPC